the moon and the cat
by Secretmoon36
Summary: Bad at summarr. Just clik to read. Ikuto and Sailormoon meet each other for some reason!:D


This is my first Crossover Fanfiction. It is really short. lolc.

Disclaimer: I donot own sailormoon or Ikuto from Shugo chara!!

Hope you enjoy it! :D

Serena was walking down the street from school to go home thinking that her mother will get mad at her for failing her math test again. She was so sad that her eyes were watering.

Out of nowhere a boy with cat ears jumped in front of her.

"AH!!!! A catman!!!!" Sereena cried. She was so scared because she never seen a person with cat ears before.

"Hey!! Wait!! I'm not a catman! Well I am... kind of because of my ears." The boy said. He walked closer to her and snifted her clothes. Serena stepped back and walked away from him nervously. 'what is he doing?' she wondered.

"Hey! you have any fish for me?" The boy said.

"No... See? You are a catman! Cat like fish!" Serena said and stepped away from the boy.

"Well Yeah duh! I am a catboy, and I want fish!" the boy said like he was a little boy.

"No... I don't have one! go back to your owner and they will give you one!" Serena said and tried to run away. The boy pulled her hand back and said, "I don't have an owner. I don't know what happened to my story. Suddenly I fell out of my original story "SHUGO CHARA" and what story is this?" the boy asked.

"HUH! I can't believe you don't know about me! I am the famous girl ever... Everyone know about me. I'm... Serena from Sailormoon." Serena answered proudly putting her hand on her chest. The boy nodded his head with confused.

"Wait... My name is Ikuto! I thought I am the famous one... And I am the cutest one!!" The boy said proudly, too.

"Huh!! A face like you to be famous? No way! I'm more famous than you. Just Look! I'm a pretty, cute, and magical girl. I am more famous than you." Serena argued.

"What make you think that? So you are saying that guy don't look hot as girl?"

"No... What I mean is that guy can't beat hot girl!"

"OH yeah?! Let see who love you or me more?"

"Deal!" Serena said and she walked back head to her school way as Ikuto walked the other way, which was also the way he came from.

"UH! Wrong way!" both of them said at the same time. They turned around and looked at each other madly in the eyes.

"HUH!" Both of them exclaimed and walked away.

But then Ikuto turned around. He ran toward Serena and pulled her hand back. "Please tell me where am I? Cuz I really don't know where this place is... Pretty please?" Ikuto begged Serena. Serena was still mad. She didn't answered him. She looked at him pitifully and was about to say something.

Suddenly a blash of wind blew pass them that blew of serena's barette of her two ponies tales. She was so pretty when her hair was down. Ikuto ear was also gone. He had his normal ears back and his school uniform back when the wind blew.

They looked at each other and stared at each other for a long time.

"I think you are kind of famous!" Serena said at last.

"No... You are the famous one!" Ikuto said.

"Anyway! Let start over again. My name is serena." Serena said.

"Okay! I'm Ikuto! Nice to meet you!" the boy said and they looked at each other's eyes.

"You're in my story, something must have happened to you and summoned(?) you here." Serena continued. Ikuto nodded.

Suddenly a big tornado came, and it tried to take Ikuto back to his original story. Ikuto transformed back to his cat outfit. Serena transformed into sailormoon because she thought that the tornado might bring evil things to her story.

"WOW... You are like an Angel!" Ikuto shouted and he ran toward her. Serena tried to pull Ikuto away from the tornado, when Ikuto jumped to her and she pulled his hand away from it.

"I think I like you!" Ikuto said and he hugged her. After a while the tornado was gone. Ikuto was still hugging Serena. Serena was shocked. Her eyes opened widely and didn't say anything. The she noticed that Ikuto's body was about to disappear.

"Wait... What happened?" She asked.

"Bye serena, I hope we meet each other soon." Ikuto smile and suddenly he vanished into the thin air. Serena held her chest back and said to herself, "Sayonara Ikuto!"

So each character went back to their original story, but they wish to meet each other again soon, so their story could continue!!

THE END!


End file.
